Dead Space: Extraction
Dead Space: Extraction is the prequel to Dead Space, exclusive to the Nintendo Wii and Playstation 3. Plot The story begins with a small crew of miners, among them a man named Sam Caldwell, who are helping extract the Red Marker from Aegis VII. The crew begins to suffer hallucinations, including Sam, who kills many others in a severe state of dementia which causes him to believe they are attacking him. Before he can escape, a P-Sec squad arrives and kills him. Some time later, Detective Nathan McNeill, who is working on the case file of the rampage, meets an old friend, Gabriel Weller, now serving on the USG Ishimura. As planet crack begins, the power goes out and the colony descends into chaos as they are attacked by Necromorphs, monstrous reanimated creatures made from the bodies of the dead. They also discover Lexine Murdoch, Sam's girlfriend (as seen in a short prologue), and agree to take her to safety. The group races to find a shuttle and eventually find one in the Megavents, thanks to a man named Warren Eckhardt, an executive from the mining company. The four of them fly to the Ishimura for help but the Ishimura wants them to return to the surface. The group refuses which results in the Ishimura shooting them down with its cannons, causing the shuttle to crash into the Ishimura and forcing the group to space walk to a nearby airlock. After entering the Ishimura the group discovers the ship itself is infested with Necromorphs. As they attempt to move to the bridge, which they believe to be safer, they encounter Nicole Brennan in the medical bay who elects to stay behind in case anyone else arrives. The rest of the group continues on but they soon fall into the sewage system, where Lexine is attacked by Swarmers and is pulled into a water tank; the group assumes she has died. Dr. Karen Howell discovers Lexine, who has somehow survived, and the two find McNeill, Eckhardt, and Weller. McNeill, Weller, and Lexine continue on while Howell attempts to shut down the sewerage system, guarded by Eckhardt, but Howell is soon killed by a Necromorph tentacle due to Eckhardt fleeing and locking the door behind him. When he finds the others, Eckhardt lies, saying Howell died fighting off a swarm of Necromorphs. In order to search for a shuttle to get off the Ishimura, McNeill and Lexine split up from Weller and Eckhardt to search multiple shuttle bays. Weller and Eckhardt find a shuttle but Weller catches Eckhardt finishing a recording of a message to a member of the Church of Unitology. Weller watches the message; Eckhardt says that he was sent to find a person who was immune to the effects of the Marker, and who could protect others from its effects as well, and he believes that Lexine is that person. After Weller is done watching the message, Eckhardt shoots Weller and tells him of his plans, only to be killed by a Leaper while his back is turned. McNeill and Lexine find Weller and escape on the shuttle right after McNeill shuts down the power to the cannons on the Ishimura that were preventing them from leaving, although he had to cut off his arm in the process after a monster's quill pinned it to the floor. As they escape, they hear a transmission from the USG Kellion. Lexine tries to warn them away but they do not receive the message. An epilogue begins with Lexine being attacked from behind by a Necromorph, possibly formed from McNeill. It could not be Weller as he appears later in "Severed". At the last moment, she grabs a pistol and aims it at the Necromorph as the scene ends with Lexine's, Weller's and McNeill's fates unclear. Characters In Dead Space: Extraction, a new host of diverse characters are introduced, and some of the characters from the previous game make an appearance. Primary characters include Lexine Murdoch, a grade 2 surveyor from the Aegis 7 colony, Gabe Weller, a veteran of the Resource Wars and Security Officer aboard the Ishimura, Warren Eckhardt, a Concordance Extraction Corporation executive, and Nathan McNeill, a P-Sec detective. This mismatched group of characters band together to escape the Necromorph infestation of Aegis 7 and plan to reach the USG Ishimura sitting in orbit. Gameplay Unlike its predecessor, Extraction is a rail-shooter utilizing the Wii Remote (or a Playstation Move remote) to aim and shoot at prospective targets. Features such as Stasis, Kinesis, Zero Gravity and Dismemberment return and are still key gameplay elements. The game introduces new characters, weapons, enemies, puzzles, and locations aboard the USG Ishimura, and also includes drop-in/drop-out co-operative multiplayer gameplay (meaning that a second player can enter or leave the game at any time without significant interruption). A video details this further as well as revealing some voice actors and reasons for character design. A link can be found here. This game features old weapons, like the Plasma Cutter, Flamethrower, and Pulse Rifle, as well as introducing new ones, such as the Divet (or P-Sec Pistol in-game) from Dead Space: Downfall, and the Arc Welder, a weapon that discharges a cone of electricity. Like in the original game, all weapons can be upgraded. Functions such as aiming, melee attacks, and secondary firing modes are handled by motion input from the Wii Remote or Nunchuk. Melee attacks are executed by swinging the Nunchuk left, right, up or down, and secondary firing modes can be entered by twisting the Wii Remote sideways. The Wii Remote can also be used to look around in areas where the game allows you to by aiming to a specific area and the camera will pan in that specific direction. The game also allows to use the Wii Zapper as an alternative firing apparatus, settings can be changed to match this alternate gameplay. Some button actions have been switch to accommodate this system and calibration can be defined directly to the Wii Remote during the use of the Zapper. A new item, the Glow Worm, provides illumination for a limited time, and is activated by shaking the Wii Remote. Audio logs play through the Wii Remote's speaker. Extraction also has some features more akin to adventure games, such as puzzles and branching pathways. In addition to the above, Extraction features four new Necromorphs: Flyers, Grabbers, The Urchin, and The Spider. Marketing Promotion and Release Comics Trivia *When you take the first letter from each chapter they form the words "W.A.R.R.E.N. L.I.E.S." revealing Warren lied about not being a Unitologist. *Similar to Dead Space, the ending is left ambiguous to viewers, leaving people to question the final ending until the next game of the series. *As with nearly all Dead Space media, the game opens with a transmission that foreshadows the rest of the events, albeit, in Extraction, the transmission is much more pleasant then the other opening vidlogs. *Unlike Dead Space, Extraction is an on-the-rails shooter, meaning the player does not control the protagonist's movement. *The game cover features the image of a woman (Lexine Murdoch) with a horrified expression firing a 211-V Plasma Cutter with which looks like Nathan McNeill behind her, both of them are presumably fighting off Necromorphs. The horrified woman image became briefly a meme on Joystiq. *This cover is replaced by new artwork viewed from the Playstation Store and now more accurately portrays Nathan, Gabe, and Lexine. *Extraction is also available for PS3, with the collector's edition of Dead Space 2, or for download on Playstation Store. *There are two variations of Extraction for PS3: the variation that is part of the PS3 Limited/Collector's Editions while downloaded to the PS3 still requires the physical disc to be played. The other is a simple download from the PSN and is disc-less. Gallery File:Dead-Space-Extraction-Controls-Dev-Diary-Trailer_1.jpg|Lexine Murdoch File:2mdlyy8.jpg|Nathan McNeill File:2l916xw_2.jpg|Warren Eckhardt File:2l916xw.jpg|Gabe Weller Sources Category:Dead Space: Extraction